


Once you see something, it is hard to forget.

by ChiShibuya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Rough Oral Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: Sometimes, you're in a situation where things don't seem to work out, and shit happens....so...just ride with the tide...?





	Once you see something, it is hard to forget.

It's times like this you really thought you could grow to nearly hate this man, especially now. You were bound to a leather chair in the office of your shared apartment when that damned cellphone of Jumin's started ringing. You knew what that meant, either his father wanted to see you both, or there was work to get done and hell forbid it was work. 

"Kitten, I'm sorry but it seems Hyun can't get his lines right in the new cat wine commercial his manager wants me to step in and help but I swear I will be back." He rushed to gather the fabric of his now wrinkled jacket that he had discarded moments before. "And then I-"

You were quick to silence him, impatience starting to fully throb in your temples as you uttered a growl of annoyance at the soft kiss he placed to your lips. You were irritated, miserable and downright upset. "Jumin, this has happened every single day this past week! Do you realize today was our anniversary? I thought you would have at least called off work for that! And you've been sitting here edging me for the past two hours! I'm sore, I'm horny and God damnit if you go now I swear when you get home I will jump your dick and ride it till it fucking falls off!"

"Kitten, I'm sorry I understand why you're irritated, but please?" He seemed taken aback by your anger, and granted it was a rarity that you showed it but by God's grace you barely kept it together this week.

"Just go, I understand." You were definitely upset, and even the socially awkward Jumin noticed by that point.

"Alright, I'll be back soon to make it up to you okay Julie?" He seemed exasperated as he shuffled to the door, barely soothing out the wrinkles in his shirt as you closed and locked the door behind him without the usual I love yous.

Elizabeth gave you a puzzled look before snobbing you only to prance away to her $800 cat bed, seriously what the hell was it made of to be that expensive but still look so god damn ugly in your opinion stripes and polkadots looked horrid together. Tossing the thought aside you strolled to your computer, tossing the ropes that Jumin had so kindly released you from without you noticing through the angry haze. 

The dull throbbing of your clit reminded you of your current state of dress, or rather lack of so you sighed and decided to pop a tab open to an all too familiar site you stumbled across this weekend, Literotica. You scrolled past two pages of baffling audio before settling upon one that sounded rather demanding giving a slight smile at the heavy Irish accent that flooded your Bluetooth headphones. The sounds of whispered commands flooded your head as you gave a soft groan, ignoring your constantly beeping phone deciding the chatroom could wait. 

Your hands slipped down to your thighs, tracing lazy figure eights along the heated and sensitive flesh having to bite your lip gently to keep from releasing the soft moan that lolled your head back. Your right hand gravitated to the angry bundle of nerves that throbbed heavily and your breath came out as a soft sigh when your fingertips began to pinch and roll the throbbing clit. Your headphone cord slipped between your lips as you sank into the chair, holding your legs open using the armrests of the leather not giving a damn if you stained the expensive chair, your attention focused solely on the voice flowing through your ears and satisfying your own needs. 

You didn't even notice when the red light from your webcam came on, your eyes were focused on the time stamp of the audio recording as your other hand cupped your breast and held it up just enough to where you could duck your head and begin to lave your tongue across the erect nipple a low whimper leaving your lips as you bucked your hips into your hands already feeling your pussy drool against the heated flesh of your palm as your thrusting grew impatient you placed two fingers at your entrance before sliding knuckle deep all at once, the tips of your nails petting your cervix with a slow hiss your back arched sweat rolling down your skin causing you to stick a little uncomfortably to the chair so you rolled to your knees planting them firmly to the seat, your chest against the back of seat as your eyes scanned the desk anxiously, knowing you'd never cum from your fingers alone a grin passed your lips as you spotted the pen your husband left behind before shaking your head in thought thinking it'd be too thin for your desires you sighed before plucking your brush from the desk, angling the handle and making use of that in place of your now slick fingers moans spilling from your lips as you rode the handle, your fingers returning to your clit as you tugged it twice sharply cumming with a soft whimper, your body slouching against the chair as you struggled to regain your breath.

Moments later a call on your phone resonated through the apartment and you gave a soft groan as you answered it, dragging sweat drenched bangs away from your eyes. "Hello?"

"That was quite the performance princess!" A voice resounded before breaking into laughter, causing you to jerk up from your chair and glare around the apartment before you finally noticed the webcam light. "God damnit Saeyoung, what the hell?"

"You're asking me that now? You sounded so damn sweet I nearly grabbed one of my babes and drove over to fuck you into that chair. Next time maybe you should pay some attention to the chatroom darling, we were worried when Jumin told us you were acting odd. If you are being so poorly looked after perhaps we can come to some sort of..... negotiation?" 

You bit your lip as your clit gave a twinge of interest so you narrowed your eyes at the camera. You knew Jumin had been fucking Zen for the past month, so what difference would a little revenge make? "Your base once Saeran has left for the day, I'll meet you there." You could've sworn he grinned when he hung up the phone and you slipped your red lace dress on, of course not bothering to put on anything under or over it. Why bother when you're going for a quick fuck anyway?

You hopped into your 1962 stingray, driving down the all too familiar streets only stopping when you reached a typical suburban house that you knew so well by now.

The cheeky redhead was waiting for you by the gates, and once you parked you walked up to him placing a kiss to his freckled cheeks. "You ready Julie?"

"If I wasn't would I be here, dressed like this?" You gestured to your messy hair, and the lace dress which barely reached your thighs but had a beautiful cut out back and a sweetheart neckline.

"Probably not." He grinned, leading you inside as the door closed behind you he reached from his pocket taking out a leash that by now you were all too familiar with since that one new years where you went digging through his closet for a new outfit. Gods know he had better clothes than you most of the time. 

You pulled your hair out if the way, reveling in the feeling of the cold leather, releasing a relaxed breath as he trailed his fingers along your lips to which you parted, your tongue tracing each and every inch of those long delicate fingers knowing just what they could do made you shiver. You had seen him hack dozens of times, and you knew just how dexterously those fingers could work the mere thought pulling a low moan from your lips, how long had you been sex starved anyway? It was damn well over a month that much you remembered. 

"If you're done enjoying my fingers princess I know something else you could revel in." He smirked as he watched you drop to your knees, all too eagerly giving him the slight mewl you knew he'd adore as your fingers worked on freeing his hardened cock, your tongue swiping across the head a few times tasting the already leaking precum. It wasn't as bad as you would have thought considering his junk diet and somehow you didn't mind the slight salty flavor as you circled around the head before parting your lips shoving his shaft slowly down your throat, the slight gagging of your throat must've done something to him because he shoved his cock down your throat, holding your head to the root, a blush crossed your face as you felt his testicles against your chin and the drool dripping past your lips. It wasn't much of a surprise when he began to manipulate your head thrusting as much as he pleased until you were a gagging, drool covered mess his semen spilling from your lips with each quick piston-esque thrust of his hips. 

A few moments later he jerked your head from his cock which was now an angry redish purple with denial of ejaculation, he pushed you gently onto your hands and knees as his hands smacked upon the tender flesh of your ass causing an involuntary howl to pass your swollen lips. "Little fucking whore, you're such a damn good pet I bet your husband loves fucking you doesn't he? If you want my cock beg me."

Whimpers erupted from your raw throat, your pussy dripping all the more with each insult he threw at you. "Master please use your little bitch like a cocksleeve? My little pussy wants it so very badly." You were embarrassed as you repeated what you once heard from one of your audio porns, but he seemed satisfied as he sank his cock into your pussy which gripped to his shaft with every quick thrust that hit your cervix, his fingers working your clit until you howled out your joy, your cum staining your thighs as you rammed your hips back into him needily. After several furious thrusts he dug his blunt nails into your hips and stilled only grunting once he spilled his semen into your womb, not that you gave a damn since you were on the pill anyway.

"Thank you Sir." You barely managed to whimper out as he released you from the collar leaving you on the entryway rug. 

"Is that all you needed Julie?" His voice was warm as he helped you up, a damp rag he seemed to have prepared earlier being used to clean your skin.   
"I think I'm good for now?" You barely managed to utter through your sex hazed mind.   
"Then, go home before Jumin gets there first, and the next time you want to play with me princess, just tap your webcam." With that he gave you a smile and walked you back to your car where you left with a rather satisfied smile.


End file.
